The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a flat, ultrathin display device, which consists of certain amount of colored or black and white pixels and is placed in front of a light source or a reflective plane. It is widely applied in various electronic devices that use batteries for the advantage of low power consumption.
However, the existing liquid crystal display screen usually has frames inevitably, which may influence the display of edge pixels to a certain extent. Especially in a display device with spliced screens, the shelter of the frame may render the whole image to look like having dark lines, which influence the whole display effect of the display device.